


Just My Imagination

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: All fics will be rated M or E, Cast NB in everything, Ichabbie Forever, Plot Bunnies are Plotting, This is not even close to all of it, This is the madness that goes on in my head, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: A collection of Future Fics w Posters, Manips & Moodboards. If you're interested, let me know what fics you'd like me to post next.





	1. A Knight's Tale

Ichabbie ~ A Knight's Tale

 

 

Fictional Medieval Europe 

Abigail Mills is a lady adopted into the House of King Corbin the Excellent. He is hopeful the young beauty will agree to be wed to Prince Daniel from the neighboring land. Sir Nicolas a brave knight and the son of a Lord is also hopeful to have Abbie's hand. She is torn between the two.

On one of her secret excursions, she meets a handsome farmer when he is drawn to her voice. When the King scours the land for his daughter, Ichabod discovers she is no ordinary maiden.

 

Ichabod Crane joins the Knight Tournaments hoping to restore his family's honor and take his place as Knight and son of Lord Crane (and perhaps win Abbie's heart).

But Abbie isn't the only one with an eye for Ichabod, having caught the eye of Lady Katrina and Prince Daniel. Ichabod is bold but fears his low status will keep him from being worthy of Lady Abbie. Shenanigans ensue as the nobles and knights seek to win the hearts of their hopeful lovers.

~RomCom


	2. Life As We Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request by YouWereNeverMine. Let's see if I can survive writing the Alt ships before we hopefully get Ichabbie lol.

Modern Day AU

Ichabod and Abbie have a chance meeting that doesn't exactly go well. A year later when their respective best friends Bob and Sara set them up on a blind date, the two can't believe their bad luck. The two are content never to see or speak to each other again. But as luck would have it, it's wedding bells and family for their best friends. Fate eventually brings the two together in a tragic and painful way, as the two learn the meaning of true love, compassion, and family.

 

~RomCom with some tragedy


	3. Abbie Mills Handmaid's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic came about because I wondered what would Ichabbie do in this situation. This one is not for everyone.

It's the early days of the Revolution, before the Sons of Jacob Rebellion. Ichabod is a scientist at the local university, working to find a cure and resolution to the infertility epidemic. Abbie is a Music and Performing Arts teacher at the university. The two meet and fall in love, but have no idea their lives are about to take a drastic turn, as the world they know comes to an end. 

This chronicles Abbie and Ichabod's life leading up to the takeover by Gilead, Abbie's life as a Handmaid, and Ichabod's secret life as a Captain soon to be Commander.

*this is not a rape fic*

~Dystopian Tragedy (hopeful happy ending sort of)


	4. Spare Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to do some steampunk fan art/manips. This is one of 2 SP fics.

Futuristic SteamPunk AU

Ichabod was a soldier during the war, and was struck down while saving his regiment. His mentor and scientific alchemist friend Benjamin saves him. He patches his chest back together, giving him a clock like ticker in place of his heart. 

Ichabod doesn't feel whole or complete without a real heart. He and his friend Frank seek the help of a witchy scientist who is believed to be the only one who can truly help him have a heart. Will Abbie Mills have what Ichabod is looking for?

 

~ Light Hearted Romance~


	5. The Bawdy House Mysteries

Lord Ichabod Crane finds himself in dire straights after an unfortunate turn of events. With the help of an unexpected young lady by the name of Abbie Mills, he finds a way to turn things around. The two find themselves in the middle of several cases that they must solve while keeping Ichabod's newfound dealings a secret.

 

Part 1:

William Crane 

Lord Crane is mysteriously found dead the morning after taking in two Harlots as kept women.

Part 2:

Arthur Bernard 

Arthur is believed to have been murdered outside of a local Bawdy House, but Ichabod insists his friend did not frequent them.

Part 3:

Mary Wells

Young Mary is found dead and the evidence points to Ichabod Crane.

Part 4:

Caroline Ford

Popular Harlot Caroline is found dead after a string of Harlots have come up missing or dead.

 

~Romance Murder Mystery


	6. Present Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't usually do Vampire fics, but this idea kept nagging at me so... here it is.

Vampire

 

1772 Ichabod saves the life of Olivia Shuri Bodelier, when she and her 4th great granddaughter Grace, are hunted down and nearly burned and streaked as witches. He is shot in the process and Olivia "turns" him to repay his kindness.

Ichabod takes charge of seeing to it that all the generations of Grace's lineage are cared for after Olivia perishes. Almost 250 years later Ichabod awakens from a self-induced hibernation, with one intention, to find Abbie Mills.

Abbie is an FBI agent with a troubled past and special abilities, who is investigating the mysterious deaths that have been happening around Sleepy Hollow NY. She can't help but wonder if the sudden arrival of Ichabod Crane has anything to do with her case, and can't understand why she so easily trusts him.

As her thirtieth birthday approaches, so does a world of danger, excitement, and romance. 

~Dark Drama Romance


	7. The A.B.B.I.E. Project

The ABBIE Project

Futuristic AU

 

Artificial Body Bearing Intelligent Entity

The Year is 2218.

Reloaded Intelligence Persona is a program the wealthy use to download and save their conscious, mind, soul, personality and intelligence while awaiting technology that will give them a new body. through special computers, they can communicate. For over a decade, Law-enforcement has been using RIP in order to use key officers knowledge, skills, expertise e and to solve cases. Artificial Intelligence has been commonplace for some time, but the prospect of putting human RIPs into an artificial body is unethical and has yet to be done. And life as a RIP has the unintended consequence of being dark, isolated, and emotionally damaging. The program is disbanded.

Abbie's real consciousness and personality were downloaded after she was almost killed. While going through files and deleting them, Dr. Ichabod Crane stumbles across Abbie's picture and accidentally opens her file while watching videos of her life. After hearing her call out to him for help, he doesn't have the heart to delete her.

She lives in a computer with only mad scientist Ichabod her company. Her family believes it is a hopeless venture to put a human life inside of an artificial shell and refuse to pay to keep her active in a private database. But after speaking to Abbie and getting to know her, Ichabod cannot let her go. He works tirelessly to create a new her, while using video games and other creative ways to help her live, until he can create the body she deserves.

 

~ Romance~


	8. I Dream Of Ichabbie

Part 1: Genie Abbie

Ichabod is a sea Captain stranded on a deserted Island after his ship wrecks in a storm. He finds a bottle buried in the sand and when he whipped it, out pops a genie named Abbie. 1780.

Ichabod must explain his return and why he has a mysterious young woman staying with him, to his "prudish" friends and colleagues. Only he finds some of them are either jealous of him, or smitten with his new ward. Others aren't nearly as prudish as he thought they were.

 

~~~

Part 2: Genie Ichabod

 

Abbie is an FBI agent flying back from a case in the Pacific Island of Samoa. Her plane crashes in the Ocean and after drifting for a day she swims to a deserted Island. She finds a bottle washed up by the current and as she dries it of out pops a genie named Ichabod. 2018.

Shenanigans ensue as Abbie deals with explaining the strange white guy she's living with. Thirsty neighbors, and single friends are all jealous of or intrigued by Abbie's new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Genie Abbie will not be calling IC Master. That will be nipped in the bud immediately.  
> IC genie won't w Abbie either. She isn't having any of that lol.


	9. Rise Of The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title for this one may change since it's overall about the Sirens, who are now a force for good against Evil.

The Sirens are the Guardians of their World and the Humans of Earth. They live an open and free-loving existence, while training for a danger that never seems to come. When Hades Unleashes Chimera, and War is imminent, the prophesies say 2 Chosen will Awaken. They will come together & the Phoenix will rise to save the world.

 

~ Fantasy Drama Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Daniel is a girl in this fic named Daniella. She's been romantically linked to both Ichabod & Abbie. I'm still fancasting for her (Aja Naomi King, Rutina Wesley, Issa Rae, or Michaela Coel)  
> Also, I just really wanted to write a fic w Abbie having wings. My first venture was Fairy Abbie in Red Rose & Her Huntsman.


	10. The Doctor & The Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm a huge Dr. Who fan.

Dr. Who

 

After helping the Torchwood Institute solve a mysterious case, involving paranormal activity. Abbie finds she has a gift of a 6th sense. A call from her new friend Gweneth from the Institute prompts a vacation to Great Britain, where someone special is waiting to meet her.

 

Part 1:

A future Doctor Comes back to 2018 to meet his perfect companion, Agent Abbie Mills.

Part 2:

Mysterious beheadings are happening in Abbie's hometown of Sleepy Hollow, in 1790.

Part 3: 

Life on the Tartus. Spend some time with The Doctor and Abbie. She tells him her favorite story. They get close.

Part 4:

A Series of Hauntings in 1800's actually turn out to be supernatural alien species searching for a home.

 

Part 5:

After saving an alien planet, Abbie is kidnapped by one who has become obsessed with her.


	11. Welcome To Shady Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO this is my other SteamPunk fic. It was originally called The Wild Wild West WtSH, but that's a LONG title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quick note. That's Abbie's gun in the pic ;)

Historical Steampunk

 

Abbie Mills is a single woman running the only hotel and saloon in a small dirt town Shady Hollow in the New Mexico Territory. She sings and dances, keeping the menfolk entertained while the girls make their money (Yes, it's sometimes used as a brothel, but she looks out for the ladies). She's a bit hardened to the ways of menfolk, after a disastrous marriage (that lasted all of two days, but we'll learn all about that later) and now knowing what men are really like from running the saloon and "hotel". She's determined that she can do fine all by herself.

As settlers begin stopping and putting down roots, a community starts to build. Solomon Kent comes from the East to preach the good word to folks. But he and Abbie clash several times, with Corbin always coming to Abbie's defense.

 

After Sheriff Corbin is wounded US Marshal Ichabod Crane is sent to Shady Hollow to help keep the peace. He rolls into town smooth talking, with a knack for crime solving and criminal catching gadgets. He catches the eye of many a lady, young and old alike, a fella or two as well. But he only has eyes for the very fine Miss Abigail Mills.

 

~Romance some comedy& drama


	12. My Fair Abbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is insane how long some of these have been on the back burner lol.  
> I even have something even better for someone using these manips.

Ichabod Crane has forsaken his family fortune to see a life on the stage, after serving in the Army then teaching music and History at Oxford. It's 1912 and he's restless, so he takes up performing and does a fine job at it. His company gets a contract to perform in the US. While there he runs into a small dive shop and sees Abbie performing. He convinces her to join his Company and they have quite a time traveling Europe. But when the gig is up, how will Abbie cope with Ichabod's High society family. Will she be able to charm her way into their hearts and can this American woman make it as a Lady? Perhaps the old Aristocratic family find that it's they who need to make a few changes.

 

~Romance light comedy


	13. Through Space & Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back & forth between which Universe to do a separate fic & which one to use in a future Untold Love Story. In the end, Star Trek Discovery feels more "real", and I think is better suited for ULS. So The Orvill Universe is the basis for this fic, with Ichabbie stationed on the Corbin. It'll be fun & adventurous (also smut)

-Meet Me In Simulator 8

 

The Orville and the Corbin are docked at the space station for a little R&R. Lt. Abbie Mills is transferring from the Orville to become Chief Security Officer of the Corbin. She meets some of the crew including Chief Engineering Officer Ichabod Crane. The two hit it off and make a date in Environmental Simulator 8.

 

-The Incident

With Dr. Clair Finn and Isaac on board for a training session for her kids, the Corbin encounters a Wormhole anomaly. They are violently sucked through the unstable vortex and a quarter of the Corbin Crew in killed. Will Ichabod and Abbie be able to handle the responsibility of commanding the spaceship? What will become of their budding relationship?

 

\- Intoxicating

While attempting to make new alliances in this strange new galaxy, Ichabod and Abbie find themselves enamored with the planet and the species. 

 

\- Feels Like Dejavu

Ichabod is stuck in a time loop, with little resources to figure out how to stop it. When people begin disappearing he realizes he's running out of time.

(Matter from the Wormhole is stuck on the ship pulling it back towards it)

 

~SciFi RomCom


	14. Harlots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one could be scandalous ;)

Period Drama

Abbie is in England getting an education in music, when she learns her guardian, August Corbin, has passed away. August’s son Joe is away at sea, and his eldest son Solomon, has a vendetta against Abbie because his father "married" her mother Lori.

Solomon takes Abbie's little sister & refuses to give Abbie any of her inheritance since it passes to him as the legitimate heir. Abbie turns to a Bawdy House to try and make her way. She uses what finances she does have to hire solicitors to get her sister back. At the Bawdy House she tries to do other "things" so she doesn't have to take lovers. She befriends the girls there and learns a thing or two to get by. But she can't make enough money. The madam says her virginity and exotic nature will fetch a high price, if she plays her cards right. 

 

Ichabod is a wealthy nobleman and professor. He is betrothed to a young woman from his childhood (Mary) though he has little interest in her. Another woman (Katrina) is after him for his fortune. He and his friends attend the brothel for a friend's Stag party & there he meets Abbie.

 

~Drama Romance


	15. A World With Out You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This One is Orabbie/Ichabbie... But y'all know I'm Ichabbie trash right?

It wasn't her time to go. Orion knew this when the box tried to take her soul. His intervention saved her, but at a great cost... Her life for his wings. 

Orion's sacrifice gives her a chance at a new life, the angels inserting memories of her into the lives of a whole new group of people. She herself has no memory of her past life or what happened to her, just that there was an "accident" with her former partner.

It's been a month since Abbie's tragic death. Ichabod has just moved to DC and is working with Diana and Jenny to help the New Witness. He goes to Diana's office when he sees Abbie there walking into the boss's office. He asks Diana about her. She explains that's Abigail Grace Mills. She was in a terrible accident last month while working a case with her old Partner. She was knocked off a cliff by a serial killer and trapped in a ravine. 

Excerpt:

Diana shook her head as she thought about the ordeal Abbie must have gone through. "It's a miracle she and the baby survived."

"Baby?" Ichabod gasped, feeling light-headed and taking a nearby seat. He recalled their first time being intimate together. The night before and then again the morning they crossed the Delaware.

 

~Drama Romance


	16. Ichabbie Grease, Hair & The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This three Part Fic is a Twist on Grease, HairSpray, Hair, & Saturday Night Fever with music from the 60's-70's
> 
> ~Abbie's a smart, hot shot, popular high school girl in SHH. 
> 
> Abbie drives an old 50's model Pink Cadillac that she loves. She sings in a group "Abbie & the Dolls" once a week on the local NY music and dance tv broadcast. The Ryan O Dance Show. 
> 
> Though Abbie is a very smart girl, she tends to get into trouble from time to time. When her mom was committed after a bout with mental illness, and Abbie struggled. Her foster dad August tries to keep her on track. But still, when she was 13 she learned American Bandstand was moving to LA, and hitched a ride to Philly to dance on the show. After, August tried tightening the reigns while keeping her occupied with her talents of singing and dancing. 
> 
> ~Ichabod is a genius from England. Instead of graduating early, he chooses to study abroad, as his father teaches at different Universities as a Visiting Professor. They spend a year in France, then Italy, Spain, and William has applied for both America and Germany. Ichabod slim, fast and is athletic and has played rugby and Football(soccer) at each of the high schools he's attended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't laugh too hard at the Crazy Manips. I was having some fun LOL

Ichabbie Grease 60's & 70's

 

Part 1: The Class of 1969

(Has a Grease and Hairspray feel)

While summering in Spain young Abbie Mills meets a young Brit named Ichabod Crane. The two have a sweet summer fling, before Abbie goes back for her senior year of High School.

 

Ichabbie run into each other again at Sleepy Hollow High and become on-again off-again high school sweethearts, who must work through their differences. He likes sports and academia, she likes dancing on the Local Ryan O Show, fast cars, and motorcycles. Ichabod wants to be a gentleman with her, but Abbie is ready to get it on.

 

 

~*~

Part 2: The College Years

 

Woodstock Summer of 1969

Ichabod and Abbie have a whirlwind summer romance when he buys a Van. They camp across the country with a handful of high school friends, and make a few Hippie friends along the way.

The road isn't always easy and the young couple hit a few bumps along the way. They head back to NY and Woodstock before classes start.

Ichabod and Abbie go to Columbia- Ichabod breezes through a double course load as he waits for his citizenship approval.

When Arthur Bernard is drafted to the Vietnam War Ichabod enlists, against Abbie's wishes. Frank and Abraham also enlist and they young men set off.

It's a struggle for Abbie who worries about Ichabod, but she gets very involved in her coursework and several causes that arise on campus.

When Ichabod returns with PTSD and a nasty injury, they must make a difficult decision, that effects their future.

 

~*~

Part 3: Ten Year Reunion

 

It's 1979. Find out what happened with the Class of 1969. Who's married, divorced, and who haven't seen each other for far too long. There will be shenanigans. Will Ichabbie have their Happily Ever After?

  
~*~


	17. We'll Meet Again & ULS I'll Be Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title is ' We'll Meet Again' in memory of the songs that meant a lot during the war.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic will be different from the one shot in ULS which will have a 'Fantastic Beasts' feel. I am also a bit of a history nerd and am excited to tell a little bit of the story of the African American Army Nurse Corp.

We'll Meet Again

Abbie is a beautiful young socialite. Her business partner fathers are new money and head to England to enjoy their new wealth as the Old British Aristocracy is falling. 

Ichabod is a former aristocrat whose family lost its wealth after WW1. He is a writer, musician, jack of all trades before deciding to join the army.

While singing at a nightclub in London, Abbie meets a handsome British Pilot who is heading to war, a special connection is made. The two share a dance to ' I'll Be Seeing You'. She sings ' We'll Meet Again' to him. The brief romance begins before Captain Crane leaves.

Abbie fathers make a decision to go back to America to avoid the war. Abbie unable to forget the brave Captain, is inspired to become a Nurse, and joins a small group of AA Nurses who serve during ww2. 

After training Abbie is sent to England. She faces some adversity when stationed there, But another chance meeting with Captain Crane under dire circumstances, reignites their love. Abbie must face that her handsome Pilot may not have survived.

After the war, will the two Meet Again?

 

 

ULS Time Travel: I'll Be Seeing You

A beast controlled by Moloch is on the loose in 1940, is on the loose attempting to destroy the Doppelganger and Witness Bloodline as well as alter the outcome of the War. Abbie and Ichabod must go back in time as a Bomber Pilot and a savvy Jazz singer and Spy, to save the lives of a very special set of twins, or risk their history being changed irreparably. Fantastic Beast inspired

 

*

 

~*~


	18. Secret Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is a Secret agent for the FBI, 
> 
> Ichabod is an M5 Agent (secret & possibly former)

The Catfish Case

Without knowing to each other, Agent Mills and Captain Crane are assigned a missing persons case. Abbie in the US with the FBI and Ichabod in the UK with M5.  
They have both created online profiles to work a sex trafficking case. A perpetrator is luring men and women into meeting with an entertainment agent to help launch music acting or modeling careers. But after the meeting (secret party), the men and women vanish. 

Told by their respective Agencies to give their fake online identities a heavy online presence, they join international dating sites and message boards. Abbie pretends to be a singer. Ichabod pretends to be a musician. They post online videos of their musical talents. They inadvertently meet each other online while undercover. They continue to hide their Secret Agent jobs and full name. Things get serious but both are nervous about meeting in person since they can't reveal their true identity.

Eventually, both are contacted by the suspects who pose as talent agents for aspiring artists. As they get closer to catching their perpetrator in the sex trafficking case, Abbie is told to partner with a British Agent who has also been contacted. To her surprise, it's the guy she's been online dating using her alias.

Abbie and Ichabod must work together as the case takes several twists and turns involving sex trafficking, a cult, and murder.

 

~*~

Return Of The Shrew

Ichabod joins forces with the FBI, partnering with Abbie on International Cases. The two aren't sure what to do with the feelings they still have for each other as they get to know each other as work partners.

Complicating things. Ichabod's missing wife, the infamous traitor, and spy Katrina VanTasle turns up asking for help. Can she be trusted or is this an elaborate trap?

 

~*~

 

Spy Among Us

When Ichabod has two cases back-to-back, go sideways, blowing his cover, Abbie becomes concerned there is a spy within the Agency. She's always trusted Daniel, Luke, and Andrew, but she can't disregard where the evidence is leading. Ichabod and Abbie put themselves in danger as they plan to catch the culprit, and end up in a cozy yet compromising position.

 

~*~

 

~*~


	19. Abbie Of Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always wished 'Anne of Green Gables', 'Anne of Avonlea' & even 'Anne With An E' would include a girl of color. Mary is a nice addition, but I'd like to see a girl (teen) who has hopes, dreams, a love for reading, learning, and a brilliant imagination. So here is an AU of 'Anne With An E' with a young Abbie Mills & Ichabod Crane.
> 
> *PG*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to write for other fandoms, but I also really only want to write Ichabbie centered fics. #IHaveAnIchabbieAddiction

~Abbie of Sleepy Hollow~

 

Mary leaves the Bog to marry Sebastian. She helps her new husband work the Blythe property and start a homestead.

Lori, Mary's sister in Sleepy Hollow NY, falls to mental illness. Once committed to an institution, Mary promises to care for her daughter. Fourteen-year-old Abbie Mills moves to Avonlea.

Abbie loves being on the farm with Bash, Mary, and Gilbert. Though Mary wants to teach Abbie a skill such as sewing or cooking so she can make a living on her own by the time she's eighteen, Abbie wants to go to school, and has an insatiable appetite for education, particularly science history, and the law. She is bright and eager to learn more, but she struggles to fit into a school where there are no other girls like her. 

While in the City of Charlottetown, Gilbert befriends a seventeen-year-old genius of science and biology, Ichabod Crane. The two study together often in hopes of helping Gilbert prepare for University and medical school. Ichabod enjoys the peace and tranquility of the farming community and enjoys studying there. He even steps in to teach when Miss Stacey is injured in a motorbike accident.

Ichabod and Abbie's first meeting doesn't go so well when he is fascinated by Abbie's curls and pulls her hair. Anne and Gilbert have a laugh reminiscing about a similar situation they had upon meeting. Abbie soon finds she has a true friend in Anne and others. In fact, it's everything unique about her that endears her to her new friend Ichabod.

 

~*~


	20. SpeakEasy

SpeakEasy

In January 1915 and the World is embroiled in WW1. A young 19-year-old Engineer, Ichabod Crane, is temporarily in NY to work on the telephone system and witness the first transcontinental telephone call in the US, from NY to San Francisco. He leaves the city to do a bit of sightseeing in the outlying countryside. He has a "run-in" with a lovely 16-year-old Grace Mills while she's leaving choir practice. He offers to help her but she is a bit skittish of this young white guy.

He returns the next day to inquire about her wellbeing and the two take a walk and get to know each other. After a shaky start, the budding Winter romance blooms in the Spring.

Ichabod has lofty dreams of whisking Abbie away, as he heads back to London. But a tragic event separates the two. Abbie is taken in by Corbin who helps her get her life together.

 

~

Fast forward 10 years.

It's the Roaring Twenties. Prohibition is the law, flappers are changing the way women are perceived, and Nick's SpeakEasy is a place where people of all races and creeds gather to party it up and let loose.

After the tragic events 10 years ago, Abbie has become skilled, educated and independent. She sings and dances at an underground SpeakEasy, with an eclectic group of progressive friends.

Abbie has worked as a local switchboard operator (cable girl) in Yonkers, and applies for a new job in the city at NYTel. Abbie also hopes her new job in the big city will help her keep her distance from her biological father, who has suspicious ties in Philly.

She barely gets a coveted position after catching the eye of someone in management. 

Ichabod is working a two-year contract in engineering and management for NYTel, with his friend Abraham who is in Business Management.

When Ichabod and Abbie see each other, neither can believe the chances, but their life choices have created roadblocks. Sparks fly, as the two slip away for fun relaxing nights at the SpeakEasy. But can the two rekindle and build something more than what they had as young first loves, under the circumstances?

After a friend dies leaving a SpeakEasy, Abbie and Ichabod help August Corbin solve an underground bad booze case.

 

Det. Isabella Goodwin and Officer Cora Parchment approach Abbie with a rare chance of a lifetime to join NYPD and help make history.

 

After the historical first Transatlantic phone call from London to NY, Ichabod's contract ends with him receiving a new job & promotion in London. 

The two are once again faced with difficult decisions and the possibility of being separated from true love.

*Fic has the potential for recurring one-shot detective adventures.

 

Historical points:

25 1915: January. 1st transcontinental telephone call 3600 miles, from Alexander Graham Bell at 15 Dey St. NY to Thomas Watson in San Francisco, using a vacuum tube amplifier.

1911: Samuel Battle becomes the 1st AA police officer

1912: Isabella Goodwin becomes NYPD's 1st female detective

1919: First AA FBI Special Agent James Wormley Jones

1919: First AA female officer at NYPD Cora Parchment

1920: Prohibition becomes law in the U.S. until December 1933.

1921: Bessie Coleman 1st AA female aviation Pilot. 1st American to hold an international pilot license. 

1926: Samuel Battle becomes 1st African American Police Sergeant 

1926: March 7. The 1st transatlantic telephone call from London to New York, using the transatlantic telecommunications cable.

 

~*~


	21. Queen of Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie as Queen & Ichabod as Bae!

Queen Of Denial

Pharaoh Ezra, rules over Egypt, but he knows his time to rule is short. He hides his ailments as he raises his daughter Abigail to take the throne. With the Roman Empire on the rise in the North, the Persian Empire strong in the East and the Nubian Kingdoms ruling strong to the South, Ezra is determined to see his daughter and future Queen marry into the Kingdom that will strengthen their rule. After all her future husband will be Pharaoh. 

Abbie is very pleased with her choices in suitors. That is until a tall lean Barbarian from the mysterious land of Britón shows up to the Gladiator games and catches her eye. This skilled warrior may just be what she really desires.


	22. Healing of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is 'Christy' & 'When Calls The Heart' inspired with a hopefully Ichabbie Happily Ever After

Healing of the Heart

 

It's been six months since Yellow Fever ripped through the small town of Sleepy Hollow Prairie, Minnesota, in 1905.

Part-time Sheriff's Deputy, Dr. Ichabod Crane did his best but still, the loss was devastating. Unable to save his own fiancé ( Teacher Mary Wells) from Yellow Fever, Ichabod becomes a bit of a recluse, giving up his deputy duties and only treating patients when compelled to do so.

Wanting to move past what happened, the parents send for a new teacher, for their children. After several teachers are sent but fail to successfully take over for Ms. Wells, Miss Abbie Mills steps in and takes the job. It's a long journey, but Abbie breaks things off with her sweetheart Calvin, and leaves her family in hopes of healing as well as educating the children of Sleepy Prairie. Abbie arrives and is not quite what the parents expect for their children's teacher. Still, she is determined.

Sheriff Corbin and his wife Leena take Abbie under their wing and become her family away from home. They, along with new friends Sophie and Caroline, are there for Abbie during the challenging times.

Though Katrina VanTassel has had her sights on the good Dr. Crane, he only seems to open his heart to Abbie. But the hard preaching Reverend Daniel Reynolds has his sights on Abbie too. It's not long before Calvin Riggs turns up to win back Abbie's heart.

 

~*~


End file.
